Kotoko's Pokemon Story
by LightoftheMewAqua
Summary: Kotoko is a teenager who is severley sick with an now unknown deseise. When it's decided she is to be killed, Kotoko runs away on her own journey. Follow her on her search for a cure, independence, love, and escape from the clenches of death!
1. Meet Kotoko's World

A PokeStory By MaySkitty

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly in the sky of a little town in Johto. A faint breeze blew through the air, filled with the scent of the blooming oran berry trees. A sickly, frail girl sat upon the rooftop of a small private school in the center of town. Her eyes were a pale and longing blue and her hair was a bright white, for it had been the first time in weeks her hair had seen the sun. Her skin was pale except for the bright pink fever across her forehead….. She laid quietly as she once again heard the police sirens growing louder. She sighed deepley and let out a little cough at the sound of her voice…

"Kotoko!!!!!! Get down from there now!!!!!!" Kotoko heard the booming voice of her overprotective father…

Kotoko sighed. "They found me again…." Kotoko whispered, then leaning over and yelling as loud as her weak lungs could, cracking as her vowels. "I'm coming!!!!" Kotoko slowly climbed down the ladder her father had the fire truck put up. As She climbed down, she started to cough violently. She coughed until she became conscienceless and fell from the ladder. The last thing she felt was hitting the solid truck roof, and heard her father's sigh.


	2. Escape Death

Chapter 2

Kotoko woke slowly to hear her parents and the local doctor in the other room. She could faintley hear the doctor's voice. "It appears she's much sicker than we thought…. We have two options…. If she lives, it will only be for a month, and it would be a very slow, painful death….. Or, we could pull the plug now…."

Her father's voice came next. "I'd say pull the plug now!!! She's only been a pain in the neck since she was born…" Kotoko heard along with her mother grunting in agreement.

_So…… _Kotoko thought, a tear trickling down her face as she gave a slight chuckle, _So this is my final moment. I'm to die a teenager…_Kotoko then flipped herself over and quietly whispered to herself. "They should know me better by now…" she smirked. "I NEVER go down without a fight…."

Kotoko quickly yet quietly scurried out of bed and grabbed a bag. Kotoko shoved all of her money, some food, and a few other necessities into her bag. She snapped her bag onto her back and slowly opened her window. Kotoko slithered out of her window and made a small grunt as her boots sloshed in the mud from the earlier shower. She ran as fast as her weak legs could carry her, covering her mouth to make sure her parents didn't hear her coughing. She tripped and fell into a bush of the forest on the edge of the small town as she once again heard the hateful screams of her rampaging father. Kotoko struggled up and continued to run, eventually running out of energy and collapsing against a tree, faintly hearing the sounds of a growlith sniffing the air, along with the faint, gentle sound of an old man's voice.


	3. Say Hello to Chikorita

Chapter 3

Kotoko's eye's slowly started to flicker open as she felt a warm blanket underneath her. Her body was relaxed as she smelt the gentle essence of herbs in the air. She finished opening her eyes to see an adorable pokemon in her face, a baby growlith. Kotoko slowly got up as the growlith licked her face. "Hey….." Kotoko sighed as she pet the adorable baby pokemon. She then slowley looked around. The walls were a gorgeous but old style wood, full of pictures of an obviously healthy family. Kotoko looked around further to see nests full of pokemon eggs. Kotoko picked up the baby growlith gently and turned to the many eggs as an old man walked in. he had a gentle smile and carried a plate with warm herbal teas.

"You look much better." he said as he put the tea on a handmade wooden table and began to pet the baby growlith. "Growlith found you knocked out on a bush…." He then took one of the herbal teas off the table and handed it to Kotoko. "here. These are made with fresh herbs grown nearby."

Kotoko took the herbal tea and sipped happily as it soothed her scratchy throat. "Thank you so much…" She smiled. "But I really should be going… If I stay my parents will find me…." As she stood up, an egg started to glow.

"At least stay for the egg to hatch…." The old man smiled.

Kotoko turned around and cradled the light green egg with leaf prints in her arms. Kotoko and the man, whose mane was Cedric, sat as the egg hatched and talked about their lives. After an hour, the egg hatched in Kotoko's arms. A sickly looking chikorita looked into Kotoko's eyes as if Kotoko was her mother. Kotoko imeadeatly saw resemblance and cuddled the Chikorita. A small tear came to Cedric's eye as he saw they already liked each other.

"I know you have to be on your way," Cedric said, handing her a pokeball. "But please, take chikorita with you…"

Chikorita and Kotoko both squealed happily as Kotoko returned the Chikorita and let her back out. "Thank you so much!!!" Kotoko then said her good-bye's and left the house with Momoka the chikorita on her shoulder.

"I wonder why he was so nice….." Kotoko sighed as she left the cottage. She then turned to her waist to see a ringing pokegear. She picked it up to hear a familiar voice.

"Because some kids just need a break….." Cedric whispered.

Kotoko turned around to see Cedric standing on a balcony with the baby growlith at his side. Kotoko gave a wide smile as her eyes began to regain some of their darker color and gave a huge wave as Momoka waved her leaf.


	4. Meet the Bugs

Chapter 4

Kotoko and Momoka had been walking through a forest for days now. They were both famished, and the air around them was sick with fever. Kotoko swallowed hard as another breeze swept through, filling her lungs with pollen and dust. Kotoko fell to the ground as her fever spiked pain throughout her body. Kotoko began to hack violently as Momoka fanned at Kotoko's raging fever with her leaf. Kotoko then faintly heard the sounds of scurrying pokemon as Momoka stopped fanning and fainted. Kotoko picked up her poor fainted pokemon and looked up to see a hoard of bug pokemon. Two butterfree flew up to her with a leaf full of fresh spring water.

Kotoko took the water and drank some, sliding the rest into Momoka's throat. Kotoko then smiled graciously at the many bug pokemon as a baby spinarack came up to Kotoko. Kotoko smiled at the baby and pet its head. "Thank you…" Kotoko then struggled to stand as she turned towards a loud noise. Every sense in Kotoko's body froze at the familiar sound of a helicopter. Cold sweat dripped down her neck as the hairs stood on ends.

Kotoko looked up at the huge helicopter, but to her surprise, it wasn't silver and blue as the cop ones in her hometown. The helicopter was a black with a splash of red on the side which Kotoko couldn't see very well. There was one thing Kotoko knew however, helicopters always meant trouble with her. She knew this wasn't normal, all of the bug pokemon had gone into hiding except for the baby spinarack. Kotoko then saw the helicopter was trying to land. Kotoko picked up the baby spinarack and moved it to a safe place. "Make sure to stay out of trouble….." Kotoko then took out her pokegear and quickly wobbled in the direction of the nearest town as spinarack sadly watched her go.


End file.
